pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Meets His Real Dad
Phineas's Meets His Real Dad After 13 years of not knowing his dad, Phineas decides he wants to fix the Time Traveler so he can go back to 1996 to meet Mr. Flynn. Story Chapter 1 Phineas Flynn sat under the huge oak tree in his backyard with his older fourteen year-old stepbrother Ferb. "Well, Ferb, what should we do today?" Phineas asked his some-what mute brother. Ferb shrugged and continued to read his book on Computer Animation. Phineas sighed and stroked Perry's back causing the green platypus to kick his hind leg and chitter out of happiness. Perry walked off as soon as he got the urge to go to work at the O.W.C.A. "You know, Ferbooch, I wish I knew where two people in the world were." Phineas said looking at the sky and knitted his eyebrows together in concentration. Ferb put down his book. "The first person is Perry and the second is... My dad." After saying this, he had a vague flashback. (Phineas's Vague Flashback) An extremely young toddler Phineas was sleeping when he heard his mother, Linda, fighting with his father, Zephyr, loudly. He woke up and tried to listen into the conversation even though he was only six months old and couldn't understand them. "Honey! You CAN'T LEAVE! We just had our second child!" "Oh, yeah? I don't give a flying fig! Try and stop me!" Zephyr violently slammed the front door to the house shut on his way out. Outside, the family car started and drove off quickly. (That's all Phineas could remember) "Phineas! Phiiinnnneeeaas! PHIN!" Ferb yelled smacking Phineas square in the nose with his book to get his attention. That got him out of Memory Lane. "I just asked you a question!" Ferb said crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow smartly. "Sorry, I-I was just.. Thinking. About stuff. You know. Stuff." "Mm-hm." Ferb said suspiciously. "I bet you were thinking about your dad. Didn't he leave Mom when you were a baby?" "Yeah. I hardly remember him. But I bet he looked a lot like me." Phineas said looking back at sky as if it would tell him where his dad was. "I just wish I knew where he lives now. I'd love to meet him again and have him tell me 'I've become a man'." "I think I can find that out for you, bro." Ferb said. He ran into the house, got his laptop, and started typing a few things. "What are you guys doing?" Candace asked angrily. "We're gonna find dad." Phineas told her with his eyes half-open. "Dad's inside the house." Candace said as if she won an OSCAR. "Not our STEP-dad," Phineas chuckled, "Dad-dad." Candace looked straight ahead and slumped her shoulders. (This is Candace's Flashback that is similar to Phineas's) Two year-old Candace was sitting on the couch watching TV when her dad came downstairs with a bunch of suitcases and bags full of his stuff. She stopped watching TV and went to go see him. "Hi, Daddy! Do you need some help?" Candace asked innocently. Zephyr looked at her and his eyes filled with tears. He squatted down to Candace's height and hugged her. "What's wrong, Dad?" No reply. Zephyr walked toward the door and Linda rushed up to him. "Zephyr, where are you going?" "I'm leaving you, Linda." "What?" Linda asked in confusion. Zephyr softened his expression, "We're not right for each other. I met a girl-" "You WHAT?!?" "As soon as I got to know her I knew she and I were meant to be! It's not that I don't LOVE you it's just-" ''"You little scumbag! You said I '''was the one for you! Besides, think of our children!" "I'm sorry Linda, but I can't stay here. We're getting married Thursday." Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferblover's Pages Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Episodes